


"Come here.  Let me fix it."

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Cooking has never been Alex's forte. But maybe with a little help...?





	"Come here.  Let me fix it."

Cooking was the nemesis of the sisters Danvers. Honestly, they were both smart, accomplished and alert. 

So why did it always go wrong?

Grumbling over a pan of red sauce that just didn't smell right, and trying to keep half an eye on the boiling noodles, Alex could feel disaster looming and her damn hair wouldn't stay out of her face!

A gentle touch on her arm actually made her jump, the wooden spoon dripping sauce down her shirt. Great.

Smiling gently, Kelly simply turned the burners down a bit and turned Alex's body towards her.

"Come here. Let me fix it."

With that smile dancing around her mouth holding Alex captive, she reached up to run tender fingers through that unruly reddish hair, smoothing it back to something closer to work Alex. Then she nuzzled a little kiss to her cheek and took the spoon away. Grinning dopily, Alex simply watched Kelly take a taste and look thoughtful, completely forgetting that she has been stressing a moment ago.

"It could use a little pinch of salt," was the verdict and Alex nodded, grabbing the shaker. Instantly, Kelly grabbed her wrist. "Whoa, hold up there, overeager. A _little_ pinch. The difference between over and under salted is a notoriously narrow margin with marinara."

Tapping out some salt grains onto her palm, Kelly took an actual pinch while Alex simply marveled.

"Oh, so like a real pinch. I get it. No wonder I suck at this."

The self depreciating words earned a soft kiss.

"We're doing fine."


End file.
